Alexander Dalton
Alexander Dalton User authentication... Failed. Unrecognized intrusion detected. Lethal-'' ''OVERRIDE: Romeo Alpha Golf November Alpha 129. Processing... Override accepted. Welcome back administrator. Accessing profile list... Access granted. Profile selected: Alexander Dalton Quote Long ago, in times long forgotten, a young boy asked a question, one that would shape his life forever. "What is my purpose in life?" To this day, that boy still does not know. But he does know what he lives for. He lives to fight, to destroy, to carry the burdens of those around him. But he lives his life proudly, uncaring of its hardships. He lives for his family, to the only one left in the small family tree of Dalton besides himself. He lives for his sister, Kelly. My name is Alexander Dalton. And I shall protect the only family I have left, no matter the cost. - Alexander Dalton, speaking of his past life, and the motto he now lives by. Overview Alexander Dalton is one of the protagonists in Heliox Odyssey. He is the older brother to Kelly Dalton and is currently 32 years of age. He is a member of Planet Dysmetria, fighting against the planet of Nederlanderz. Physical Appearance Alexander appears as a middle aged man, with a strong body, and looks that to most seemed rather average. He is 6 feet tall, with his boots adding an additional two inches. He is 32 years old as of the events of enrollment into Signal Academy. His skin is of a dulled white complexity, his features sharp and high, but nigh unnoticible to even those who paid attention. His face was shrouded in darkness, as expected of those who were like him. Although at first glance he was just another average person, his demeanor was what changed everything about him. Altough his body was fit, he had the look of a war veteran, his hauntingly black eyes holding no shred of sympathy, but neither of hate. His eues would always remain alert, discretly glancing in all directions and always wary of an threats both to himself and his sister. To many people, he seemed to be a cold, ruthless man who would stop at nothing to achieve what he wanted. They couldn't be further from the truth. Clothing/wardrobe His normal garb consists of an all black wardrobe, due to his preference of the color. Typically, he is seen wearing a black trench coat, black utility pants, black combat boots, black combat gloves and even a black kevlar shirt, paired with a specially designed reaper's mask, suited to protect the wearer from observation. At Signal Academy however, he was not shown wearing his mask. Hobbies Cooking and baking have always been a hobby for Alex, ever since his early life even. Due to his past time as a Redacted, Alex has picked up on the habit of continually Redacted. Personality To many onlookers, Alex seems to be a detached, cold man who lost nearly everything in his life. He had a stride of purpose, a march almost, with a demeanor cold enough to make heat shiver in fear. In the various fields that he had taken part of in order to survive, he has been seen to act ruthlessly, effciently, without the slightest regret for morals. Bypassers have commented on how he seemed extremely cold, almost robotic like. Like his sister, Alex has never enjoyed nor wanted unneeded violence, and subsequently tries to do the same as his little sister. However, his stoic behavior and ruthless qualities prevent that from occuring occasionally. Whereas Kelly has defused many arguments and issues with naught but a few choice words, Alex is effective in the art of stopping violence by a show of force, or quiet intimidation. Regardless of that fact, he attempts diplomacy as much as he can, however, that has led to several issues with his work. One of his most noticible traits is his loyalty to a select few. The amount of devotion shown when he is truly commited to something or someone is admirable, with his willingness to tear down the sky if need be amongst some of his morals. Currently, the only person who Alex has shown such loyalty to his his little sister, Kelly Dalton. Though mostly seen as ruthless, efficient, cold, lethal, along with a whole host of other frightning qualities, Alexander does in fact, have a soft side. That curious soft side shows itself both rarely, and commonly. Rarely having ever appeared outside in public before, it is his personality reserved for home, more specifically for his only remaining family member, Kelly, his little sister. Often times Alex questioned the world, having a slight philsopical side, as to what she had done to deserve such a fate? She should have been in school, talking with friends, relaxing, living a calm, peaceful life. But that all changed, on that day... Pre Signal History/Early Life secured under advanced Tier One encryption locks, decryption in progress... Preliminary information aquired before the server purge: His jobs of Redacted are all kept under Redacted, for he was always careful during these Redacted so as to not let anything be traced back to him, and more importantly, to Redacted. Signal Academy Tier One authorization... Granted. The second day in which the the main cast of Signal Academy awoke and went to thir first class, Alexander Dalton introduced himself, alongside his younger sister, Kelly Dalton. He warned all the students of his class not interfere in his affairs and to not harm his sister. Afterwards, he joined the group of 11 by his overprotective nature for Kelly from which Terra invited her. He has beomce conflicted with Alexander Snow for currently unknown, although hinted reasons. Although not overly hostile, tensions arose between the two, which was temporaily halted by Kechane. After the class ended, the squad of 11 left for their next class. Presumably, Alexander left with Kelly. information has been redacted, currently pending approval for public disclosure Family Tatsuya Dalton (Father) and Miyuki Dalton (Mother): Both deceased due to currently pending approval for public disclosure Kelly Dalton: Little sister. Currently learning at Signal Academy with Alexander. Combat abilities/Stratgies currently pending approval for public disclosure Mecha The MBF-P02 Gundam Astray Red Frame. Link to full decription can be found here: http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/MBF-P02_Gundam_Astray_Red_Frame Credits For the picture: http://www.artfile.ru/i.php?i=113148 Trivia In the RWBY Wiki Chat Room, Alexander Dalton is known as Shadow1176. Alexander's self proclaimed middle name was taken on upon hearing of several others refering to him as such. Finding amusement and a sort of appropriateness, he took the moniker as his title and middle name. I love cookies. I myself also cook and bake meals, as it's an enjoyable hobby. This applies to both my real life self and that of Alexander Dalton. Category:Main Cast